


Colds

by Faiz



Category: Seijuu Sentai Gingaman | Starbeast Squadron Gingaman
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is down with a cold, yet Hayate can hear someone in the kitchen. It couldn't be....?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colds

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Gingaman fanfiction :D
> 
> After episode 8 with Hikaru learning how to cook, how could I not do something with it?
> 
> This can either be taken as cutesy friendship with Hayate and Hikaru but it can also be pre-slash because I ship it.

Hayate was woken up from his fitful sleep by the sounds of pots or pans clashing together loudly, leaving his ears ringing as he groggily sat up in his bed, wondering who on earth was in the kitchen. All of the Gingamen save for Hikaru had come down with a nasty cold (and Hayate had been quick to joke that Hikaru was the only one who didn’t fall ill because _‘idiots don’t get sick’_ which had earned him a rather hard punch to his shoulder, and the slight bruising was well worth the affronted and pouty look on Hikaru’s face when he said it.) Yuta hadn’t even been allowed near them because Haruhiko was worried that he’d come down with a cold as well, so the Gingamen were mostly left to fend for themselves.

Hayate worried that Gouki was the one in the kitchen trying to cook for all of them. He had remembered how adamant he had been trying to find recipes to make Hayate like tomatoes that he knew that no matter how sick Gouki actually was, he’d probably try and still cook for all of them. When another loud crash of pots reached his ears he decided that he had to go stop him. Which ended up being easier said than done, because his body felt heavy and his head was aching badly as he shuffled towards the kitchen. He probably looked like a mess, with his hair standing on end and his eyes heavy. 

But to his surprise when he finally arrived at the kitchen he didn’t see the large and distinctly blue figure of Gouki standing by the stovetop but instead saw someone smaller, thinner, and dressed in yellow.

“Hikaru?” Hayate croaked, regretting opening his mouth from the pain in his throat. 

He had expected Hikaru to be embarrassed about being caught cooking, but when the younger boy turned to look at him he just frowned. “What are you doing up Hayate?”

“What are _you_ doing in the kitchen?” He retorted.

It was then that the embarrassment seemed to set in when Hikaru looked back at the pot on the stove and looked back at Hayate with decidedly pinker cheeks than before. “...Soup. I was making soup.”

“You can cook?” Hayate asked incredulously.

Hikaru looked offended. “Of course I can!” He turned away from Hayate to stir something into the soup (and likely to hide his cheeks turning redder) “Chef kept giving me a couple of lessons after I helped save her.”

“Chef?” It took Hayate a few moments to remember the woman who had all but dragged Hikaru with her to learn how to cook. 

“Mmhmm...It turns out cooking was actually kinda fun. Except, not with Gouki. Gouki always panicked when I tried to cook with him so I gave up.” As Hikaru said this, he leaned over to grab a bottle of some sort of spice and proceeded to knock over a knife he had left on the counter that just narrowly missed hitting Hayate’s foot if he hadn’t moved it out of the way.

“....I couldn’t guess why he would panic.” If the other crashes he had heard earlier had been any indication, it’s no wonder Hayate never saw Hikaru cook with Gouki.

“ _Anyways_...” Hikaru continued. “You should be in bed. The soup isn’t done yet.” He crossed his arms and gave Hayate a startlingly similar look that he always gave Hikaru when he was doing something he shouldn’t.

Hayate was about to retort, but was instead hit with a coughing fit. Hikaru moved away from the stove and began shoving Hayate out of the kitchen and back to his room, and practically threw him back into bed and roughly pulling up the covers. 

“You’re becoming all grown up aren’t you Hikaru?” Hayate couldn’t help but tease, even if his voice was very raspy.

Hikaru stuck his tongue out at him before leaving him, but to Hayate’s surprise he returned after a few minutes, with a tray holding a bowl of the soup and another mug full of some hot drink. Hikaru was once again doing his little ‘avoiding eye contact’ game as he sat down on the edge of Hayate’s bed and handed him the hot mug. Hayate couldn’t help but smile as Hikaru stared hard at the corner of the doorway as he took a sip of whatever was in the mug.

His eyes widened slightly. “Hikaru...is this _whiskey?_ ”

“And water, and honey, and lemon...and a cinnamon stick.” Hikaru nodded, finally looking at him. “Haruhiko made it for me when I had a cold.”

Hayate pursed his lips before taking another sip, and it was true, his sore throat was being soothed by it. “...I’m going to have to talk to Haruhiko later.” The idea of something willingly putting alcohol into Hikaru’s system was asking for nothing but trouble. He turned and got a spoonful of soup.

Hikaru stared at him. “...So?”

Hayate sat there with the spoon in his mouth for a few moments. “Good...It’s really good!” He was surprised. He noticed the smug look on Hikaru’s face and then he added: “...not as good at Gouki yet, though.”

Hikaru pouted. “Whatever. If I get more practice I could blow Gouki’s cooking out of the water!” He grinned again.

Hayate couldn’t help but laugh. He took another sip of the hot alcohol concoction Hikaru had given him. He was already feeling quite a bit better. “I’m very impressed by all of this. Here I thought you were a selfish little boy still. You’re really proving us wrong aren’t you?” He leaned forward and ruffled Hikaru’s hair.

Hikaru’s face went red and he swatted his hand away. “Yeah well, I’ve always been grown up.” He pouted. “I’m going to go give everyone else their soup.”

Before Hikaru could scurry away, Hayate grabbed his by his hand. “Really Hikaru, I’m not joking. Thank you for this. The soup is delicious, and you actually made me something else for my throat. I’m proud of you.”

Hikaru didn’t say anything, but Hayate could see his face was bright red, and Hikaru just quickly nodded his head before wrenching his hand out of Hayate’s grip and practically flying out of his bedroom. Hayate smiled and shook his head, looking down at his tray of soup and his drink.

Hikaru really was something, wasn’t he?


End file.
